


i don't make a lasting impression

by shunkansentimental (infinitelygail)



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelygail/pseuds/shunkansentimental
Summary: Nayoung just wanted to make an impression and Sejeong just wanted to run.





	i don't make a lasting impression

**Author's Note:**

> another cliché najeong hs au fanfic where sejeong is popular and nayoung is just your ordinary pretty girl because i'm creative like that.
> 
> a bit too long. read only when you're extremely bored and tired of re-reading the other five najeong fanfics in this site. you've been warned.
> 
> x posted on aff

The deafening sound of the alarm clock on her desk succeeds in waking Nayoung up. Nayoung scrunches her nose and shut her eyes closed before putting off her alarm. It’s 6AM and it’s time for her to wake up if she doesn’t want to be late for her 7AM class. Who the hell thought it would be a great idea to start school at 7AM anyway? _Probably someone who doesn’t have a life_ , Nayoung thought. _Definitely someone who doesn’t have a life._

She gets up, puts on her cute pig slippers and slaps herself multiple times to keep herself awake. She has a 7AM class she cannot afford to fail (else her mom kills her but that’s another story to tell).

\--

She washes her hands and had a look of her reflection in the huge mirror by the sink. Seeing her hair unequally parted, Nayoung bring her left hand to comb her hair to fix it. Looking closer, she noticed that her lips are dry, noticeably chapped. She exhales. She quickly dries her hand on her skirt (don’t judge her!) and reaches for her bag, pulling out sufficient amount of tissue paper to properly dry her hand. She licked her lips before carefully placing lip balm. She must’ve been in a hurry to even put it on this morning. She looks at the mirror once more and purses her lips before telling herself she’s satisfied—she looks _okay_.

Nayoung doesn’t think of herself as special anyway nor does she want to be. She’s an average student with enough social life to not be called an introvert, had her fair share of relationships and flings, studies on weekdays, bums on weekdays… an ordinary teenager. She doesn’t pity herself, no. She’s just not special and she’s okay with that.

When she was in middle school though, she believed she was ugly. It’s just the logical thing to conclude for a teenager who hasn’t been asked out while her friends get confessions almost every other week. She wasn’t jealous, she’d insist. But if someone said she’s insecure, she wouldn’t deny it.

Two months later, someone ~~finally~~ asked her out. It was this guy from the soccer team named Jaehwan, an upperclassman. He wasn’t particularly a star player and Nayoung wouldn’t be surprised if someone said they don’t know him from the team. To be fair, Nayoung wasn’t aware of his existence either until the confession. But still, Jaehwan was the first to ask her out. He’s tall, handsome and Nayoung could tell he’s kind as well. So, of course, Nayoung said yes.

It was also in middle school when Nayoung realized that she wasn’t really ugly. Nope. Because after she broke up with Jaehwan, there have been quite a number of people who asked her out. Not that she thinks the number of admirers is the standard of being pretty but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out the correlation.

There was a time though when she bumped into a guy who was hurriedly making his way. She was running late for class and she assumes the guy was, too. The bump was nothing romantic and Nayoung’s left shoulder did hurt for a day after that. He was Sanghyuk, one of Jaehwan’s soccer teammates. She smiled after seeing him. _He was a funny kid_ , Nayoung fondly recalls. Sanghyuk bowed and said sorry multiple times.

“I’m really sorry,” he repeats while helping Nayoung stand up, careful not to cause her more pain.

“It’s okay, Hyuk. I’m fine.” Nayoung smiled kindly but stopped when she noticed the boy’s trying hard to remember who she was, eyes squinting and forehead creasing.

“Kim Nayoung,” says Nayoung to finally save him from his misery. “Jaehwan?” she added the detail with a tight-lipped smile.

“Ah, right.” He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed that he forgot. “Kim Nayoung.”

So, Nayoung doesn’t think she’s ugly anymore but rather just a forgettable pretty face.

\--

Nayoung feels hungry but as she checks her watch, she learns it’s already a little past 10. _It should be up by now._ She hoped for the best as she walks to the bulletin board looking a little bit expectant with a smile on her face.

“Theater, huh?” says a voice while Nayoung looks for her name in the list. She paused for a moment and spared the person a glance, curious of the intruder.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” says the other girl realizing she had interrupted Nayoung. She puts her hand up in the air and pointed back to the notice. “Don’t mind me.”

One look and Nayoung is certain she knows the girl. In fact, everybody does. How could she not? (How could anyone not?)

“God Sejeong,” she whispered to herself but the distance between them made it impossible for the smaller girl to not hear. Sejeong grins, the one where seemingly all her teeth are seen.

“It’s actually KIM Sejeong but sure.”

Nayoung broke away from her trance after realizing how embarrassing of a reaction that was. You don’t just call someone _god_ right in front of her, not even if the whole school does (not-so) behind her back. _You’re not even a fan_ , Nayoung told herself.  

Kim Sejeong is the school’s top track star who just recently bagged golds in different categories during the nationals. And while Nayoung personally thinks the school overdid it with the amount congratulatory tarpaulins and posters (her face grinning while holding out her medals, it’s all over the campus, who’d forget), she cannot blame them.

“Oh right, Kim Sejeong.” Nayoung has composed herself now. She sighed audibly and tried to explain herself, hoping to save herself from embarrassment if that could still work. “Sorry. It’s just that it’s how everybody calls you-” Sejeong smiled awkwardly, probably just wanting Nayoung to drop the topic altogether.  “Which I’m sure you’re aware of,” Nayoung ended upon seeing the girl’s reaction. Sejeong nods in understanding, trying to make the situation less awkward.

“Well, you can say that.” Sejeong brushed it off. She moved closer to Nayoung and look at the notice on board. It’s the final list of actors for the theatre club’s next play. “What’s your name?” Sejeong asked, eyes on the notice, ready to scan for her name.

“Kim Nayoung,” she tells. Her eyes landed on Sejeong and thought to herself that maybe the rumors about her are true. She’s pretty friendly. Or was it pretty _and_ friendly? Honestly, what’s the difference?

Sejeong paused momentarily and looked at Nayoung pensively. “Kim Nayoung?” Nayoung was shocked. Is this tone of familiarity she hears? Does Sejeong know her? Did their publicity for the last play actually work? (She played the lead in the matinee!) “Aren’t you from the fencing team?” _Of course she doesn’t know you,_ Nayoung mocked herself.

Nayoung sighs inwardly. Obviously, the star track athlete would know the other athlete. “Uhmm, no. That’s IM Nayoung.” She heard about the other Nayoung from Kyulkyung once or twice (a lot, really). She also recalls seeing one of her tarpaulins in front of the fencing club’s room. She thinks, just like how there are Ajax the Great and Ajax the Lesser in Homer’s Iliad, her university’s got Nayoung the Great and the Nayoung the lesser. She laughs at her own insult. “I’m the lesser Nayoung from theatre.” She beams sincerely. Honestly, Nayoung doesn’t find offense in remarks like this anymore.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Sejeong however reprimands, her lips turning into a frown. “So, you’re the theatre Nayoung. That doesn’t necessarily makes you lesser.” Sejeong looks at the notice once more before looking at Nayoung with a childish grin. “Makes you a nerd, though,” Sejeong added teasingly, scrunching her nose in the process. Nayoung just shifted uncomfortably. “Congrats,” she said after finding Nayoung’s name.

“Thanks,” was Nayoung’s short reply. She already saw that she was part of the supporting cast. “You should come and see it-” Nayoung paused, realizing it’s still months before the play and she doesn’t even know the girl all that much to be casually inviting her. “But it’s-”

“Sure!” Sejeong replied quickly. “Just tell me when we’re kidnapping Shin Hana though.” Sejeong winked playfully. _The_ Kim Sejeong _winked_ at her and that took Nayoung a moment to recover before she could process what the girl was saying.

“I’m sorry but that’s a crime?” was her clueless reply. _Shin Hana?_

“Since you’re the lead’s understudy,” started Sejeong but she didn’t get to finish it when Nayoung lightly shoved her to look at the notice once more, eyes quickly scanning the list.

“I’m Hana’s understudy?” Nayoung exclaims in disbelief.

“As I was saying,” Sejeong tries to continue. “Just tell me when so you could play the lead.” It was a joke, of course, but Nayoung didn’t laugh.

“I didn’t audition for that part,” Nayoung shared, re-reading the notice to make sure it really was her name under Hana’s. While there is another Kim Nayoung within the school (she heard, someone from 10C), she’s the only Theatre Nayoung.

“Well,” Sejeong started. “Must be because you’re good?” Sejeong raised her brows and Nayoung could almost swear Sejeong winked at her again. But before she could even formulate any reply, Sejeong already excused herself. “I have a class,” Sejeong muttered before looking at Nayoung apologetically.

“Oh, yes. Of course. You should go.”

“See you next time, Theater Nayoung.” Sejeong gave her a small salute before making her way to her classroom.

_Of course, she runs._

\--

Nayoung thought it is right to ask Mr. Yang about her being Hana’s understudy. Because one, she didn’t audition for that part; two, Mr. Yang’s not that adept with technology so it could be a technical mistake on his part (although she’s sure someone else typed and printed the notice), and three, she’s not really interested in being an understudy – _again._  And so she made her way to his office.

“Mr. Yang,” she started upon approaching the professor, a man still in his early forties but hair already slowly turning grey.

“Nayoung,” he acknowledges. “The meetings not in ten minutes?” Mr. Yang looked at his watch, checking to see if he was late before proceeding on filing his books in the bookshelf behind his table.

“Oh, yes. I just… I just wanted to ask you about something before the meeting.” Nayoung pursed her lips. “I’m Hana’s understudy,” she stated first. “But I don’t recall auditioning for the part.”

“Oh that.” Mr. Yang nods. “There’s no one who could do better.” Mr. Yang sighs. “I’m sorry, Nayoung, I know you auditioned for a smaller role and I would’ve picked you if I didn’t know you’d do better as Hana’s understudy.”

Nayoung brings her lips to a close, disappointed. Being an understudy means just being part of the chorus to put it into plain words. Of course, she’s flattered to know that she is considered for the lead role but being considered and being chosen is a different thing. Honestly, Nayoung just wanted to be one of the other characters in the play. At least, she’ll get to memorize lines she’d actually perform. (Her playing the lead in that one matinee show last time _was just Hana’s generosity_ , she’d say. Nayoung still believes she faked being sick.)

“Of course, Mr. Yang. Thank you,” was the lie that she said instead.

\--

“Hey, Theater Nayoung.”

Nayoung thought that the first time she met Sejeong would be the last time she’d talk to her, so hearing the track star call her name came as a shock to her. Not to mention, Sejeong remembers her name (!) even after a month. _This is a record_ , she laughs to herself. She looked back.

“Hey there, God Sejeong,” Nayoung greeted playfully as soon as Sejeong reaches her.

Sejeong grimaced at the moniker. “It’s just Sejeong for you.”

 _Okay, now’s not the time to feel special_ , Nayoung reminded herself.

“Then it’s just Nayoung for you, too.”

“Fine by me.” Sejeong nods with a smirk. Sejeong then proceeded to wipe her sweat with the back of her hand, panting slightly. Judging by her clothes (tracksuit, running shoes), she has been training. “Where are you headed to?”

“Me? Uhmmm. Theatre.” Nayoung glanced at the hall.

“Hmmm, I see. I’d just grab my bag. I’m headed there, too.”

Nayoung raised a brow. “Theatre, really?” Her reply sounded a little bit more sarcastic than she intended. “Don’t tell me you’re pulling a Troy Bolton and be the best of both worlds?” Nayoung chuckles. _Sejeong performing, that would be a sight._

“Detention actually.” Sejeong wiggled her brows. “But who knows~” Sejeong singsongs.

“What?” Nayoung laughed a bit loudly. “Who still uses theatre detention as a punishment?”

“Well, well, well. Some teachers like it old school.” Sejeong wipes her sweat once more. “So, let me come with you, okay?” Sejeong didn’t even wait for the taller girl’s reply and sped off to grab her bag.

Nayoung didn’t move. She smiled and waited.

\--  
“So, this is theatre,” Sejeong said as she surveyed the place, eyes fixing on the props she’d probably work on. _Yikes._ She has been to the hall multiple times before but not when the theatre club’s working on producing a play.

“Yeps.” Nayoung placed her hand on her chest and bowed. “Welcome to our humble abode.” Both of them chuckled at the gesture. Nayoung scans the place after, checking to see if the others have arrived.

“Unnie!” Sejeong suddenly called out loud. Nayoung looked beside her and followed her gaze. She was calling Hana. She had no idea they know each other.

“Sejeong!” Hana rushes to them with a smile plastered to her face. Nayoung stood silent, clueless. “You didn’t tell me you’d come here.” Hana lightly punched Sejeong’s shoulder. Sejeong held her shoulder and pretended to be hurt.

“Ouch. I didn’t know I can’t visit?”

“Lies.” Hana playfully glared before beaming. “What are you here for?”

Okay, Nayoung feels left out. What’s happening? She has no idea.

“Detention.”

“Tsk. Tsk. Should’ve known.” Hana shifted her attention to Nayoung. “I see you’ve met Nayoung. Is she in-charge of your detention?”

“Nope. We’re plotting on how to abduct you on the play date though.” Sejeong gave Hana her signature eyesmile but she got smacked by Nayoung as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Hey!” Nayoung quickly looked at Hana. “That’s not true, Ms. Hana.” Nayoung quickly clarifies before Hana harbors any hate towards her. Hana is a sweetheart and Nayoung has no doubt she deserves the leading role. If any, she looks up to her. So, she cannot let Sejeong’s harmless joke jeopardize her senior-junior relationship with Hana.

Hana shakes her head, laughing. “Sejeong does that a lot, don’t worry,” Hana assures, her voice reeking with familiarity and fondness of Sejeong which Nayoung didn’t miss. “I gotta go,” Hana said as she looks back to her leading man, probably to discuss blockings and whatnots. “Talk to you later, Sejeong.” Hana shifted her gaze to the other girl. “You too, Nayoung. Practice starts in 10.” Nayoung nodded politely.

“I didn’t know you know Ms. Hana,” voices Nayoung as soon as Hana left, her gaze waiting an explanation.

“Well,” Sejeong shrugs before looking at Nayoung. “It’s not like I’ve had enough time to tell.”

Okay, point taken. Nayoung laughs at herself. It’s not like they know _know_ each other anyway.

“I’d just-” Sejeong inhaled. “See where I can help.” She raised her fist right beside her face and cheered on Nayoung, “Do well!”

\--

“Hey girl,” a familiar voice whispered to Nayoung, her lips dangerously close to Nayoung’s left ear. Nayoung shivered at the almost contact.

“I’m starting to think you’re stalking me,” Nayoung jokes, shaking her shiver away. It was Sejeong.

“Well, maybe I am,” Sejeong counters with a grin. “Where to now?”

Nayoung takes a quick check at her wristwatch. “Home, I think. There’s no practice today. You?” They continued walking with Nayoung leading the way.

“Me?” Sejeong pointed at herself. Nayoung can almost swear Sejeong’s acting cute on purpose but of course, that would be wishful thinking on her part. “Will you look at that? I’ve got no practice today, too. Wanna grab something?”

“Snack?”

“Could be dinner, depends really.” Sejeong shrugs.

“Depends on what?”

“Depends if you’d get full enough to skip dinner?” Nayoung creased her brows, thinking. “Come on. I’d tell you more about the cool people I know,” brags Sejeong albeit jokingly. Nayoung just raised a brow. “And besides, I’m starving.”

Nayoung pouts, giving in. “Fine but you’re paying.”

\--

Nayoung opted to go to the café nearby. At least, she’d know what to order. (And she’s already quite hungry, too.)

The place wasn’t full that day which is a relief because they got to pick a seat. Not that Nayoung prefers a certain area though, just not the ones beside the glass wall by the sidewalk.

“What would you like?” Sejeong asked while her eyes are trained in the menu above the counter. “Coffee?” She looks at Nayoung back.

Nayoung squints, eyeing the same menu as Sejeong. “Perhaps a smoothie instead? Strawberry? Hmmm… add some glazed doughnuts and oh, blueberry cheesecake, too.”

“You made it your agenda to make me go broke, huh?” Sejeong commented, smiling.

“I can pay-”

Sejeong leaned in and lightly pinched her cheek. _Since when were they on ‘pinching cheeks’ status?_ “Chill, girl.” Sejeong stood up. “I was just joking. I can handle this.” And _oh dear god_ did Nayoung wanted to scrap that smug grin off her face. And _no_ , she definitely _wasn’t blushing_ hard.

Nayoung fans herself with both hands. _God, is the a/c not working?_ She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. _Chill, Nayoung._

It took Sejeong a while to order and to collect their food which is a blessing in disguise because Nayoung sure did take time to recover from the scene earlier. What the hell was that?

“Here you go,” Sejeong comments as she places Nayoung’s order on her side of the table.

“You’d make an excellent waiter,” Nayoung teases. “Thanks!”

Nayoung was fixing the tissue around her drink when she noticed a handwritten text. “Hey, what’s this?” Nayoung asked, glancing at the tissue first before handing it to Sejeong.

Sejeong took the tissue and tried to read what’s written. “I don’t know. Phone number?” Sejeong commented hesitantly. She looked at the counter once more and so did Nayoung. When Sejeong met eyes with the cashier, the young cashier winked. Nayoung almost pukes. She’s flirting.

“Oh my god, she’s totally into you.”

“Eh?” Sejeong shrugs. “Yeah, maybe.” Sejeong took it nonchalantly and proceeds to sipping her drink.

“That’s it?” Nayoung commented almost condescendingly. “You suck at flirting.”

Sejeong chuckles. “Or maybe I just don’t want to flirt with her?” Sejeong shakes her head. “I’m not God Sejeong for nothing,” she teasingly brags. Nayoung just rolled her eyes. Of course, she’d date or _is dating_ someone her _celebrity_ status. What does she know?

But Nayoung didn’t miss it when Sejeong put the tissue in her jacket’s pocket. _Or really just a secret flirt,_ Nayoung mentally rolled her eyes, annoyed for whatever reason she cannot admit to herself.

“How’s the play?” Sejeong tries to change the topic. “Any developments?”

Nayoung may not have noticed it but her mood turned gloomy. “Still an understudy,” she answers passively.

“I see,” was Sejeong’s awkward answer.

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned silent. An unusual tension filled up the air, so thick Sejeong could cut it with a knife. So, she exhales audibly, attempting to catch Nayoung’s gaze.

“Sooo… uhmmm…” Sejeong starts. “Why theatre?”

Nayoung blinks her eyes multiple times, still not meeting Sejeong's gaze. “Hmmm?”

“I said, why theatre?”

Nayoung paused from drinking. The question has taken her aback. Should she share?

“Why running?” Nayoung retorts.

“I asked first,” Sejeong counters. Nayoung just continued sipping her smoothie and raised her eyebrows. She’s not backing down. “Fine.” Sejeong sighs in defeat.

“Well, it was just for fun at first,” Sejeong started. “You know when you’re a kid and your dad told you not to do this and that but you still did because you’re stubborn and young so you gotta run, avoid beating.” Sejeong laughs albeit a fake one, Nayoung could tell. Sejeong fixed her position and continued, atmosphere turning serious. “Next thing you know, you’re running away from him—away from his home, away from the yelling, away from the reeking smell of alcohol…” Nayoung put her smoothie down expecting more, maybe.

Sejeong smiled bitterly and continued. “So, there.” Nayoung knew that Sejeong’s about to shift the topic. “One thing I learned when I started my training is that, when you run, never look back. No matter how close you think your opponents are. Not even if you can hear their footsteps and rugged breaths. Do not look back. Just keep on running.” Or maybe not really.

Silence. Nayoung just looked at Sejeong. And Sejeong just keep on stirring her drink before she breaks the silence with a snort.

“So, there you go.” Sejeong brow pointed at Nayoung as she slumps her back at her chair. “Your turn. Why theatre?”

Nayoung doesn’t know if it’s okay to share her thoughts. It wasn’t really as profound as Sejeong’s. It’s actually quite petty, she thinks. But Sejeong shared hers and it would be unfair if she doesn’t.

“Nobody remembers me.”

“Hmmm?” Sejeong prompted her to continue, her forehead creasing, perhaps wanting to say something but allows Nayoung to continue.

“I really don’t make a lasting impression, you see.” Nayoung grins, trying to make the atmosphere light. “It’s either they remember my face or my name but never both. So, I thought if I act, people will remember me or at least my character. My personality’s boring, I know.” Sejeong wanted to disagree but Nayoung didn’t give her a room to do so. 

“But when you’re acting, you become someone else. Play characters are meant to be different… you know, deep… someone more than what they look like,” Nayoung pauses and smiled. “In just two hours, you can build an impression and everyone in the theatre is willing to give their time just to get to know you. _Wow, she’s naïve. She’s manipulative. She’s arrogant._ Doesn’t matter if they like you or hates you as long as you give life to your character. You see,” Nayoung shrugs. “You become someone to them. Not just a face. Not just a name.” Nayoung locked eyes with Sejeong. “A being.”

“But that’s not you,” Sejeong almost whispered.

“But I become someone.” Nayoung grins.

“Why the need to impress?” Sejeong pressed.

“Why the need to run?” Nayoung rebuts just as well.

It was silent for a good 30 seconds until Nayoung laughed. Sejeong followed. And they have quietly agreed to just discuss that on their next dat- meeting, hang outs, _whatever_.

\--

“I am so not buying your detention bullshit this time, Sejeong,” Nayoung shakes her head. “You clearly _are_ stalking me,” Nayoung jokingly accuses as she stacks another pile of props to be painted in front of Sejeong.

Sejeong has frequented the theatre lately—twice a week most of the time. Three, if she’s feeling extra mischievous. In her defense, she was running late for class so of course, she’d run. How else should she get there faster?

Sejeong scowls. “Must think highly of yourself, huh?”

Nayoung stared at Sejeong with a smirk before chuckling. “Aren’t you missing practices for this though?” Nayoung inquires while counting the fake branches.

“Uhhmmm. Nope. We practice mostly early in the morning, even before the sun rises.”

“Oh.” Nayoung glanced at the smaller girl, her mouth still forming an ‘o’. “Just really stalking me then.” She smirked, eyebrow raised.

Sejeong shakes her head, chuckling. “Who said you’re the one I’m stalking anyway?” Sejeong looked around and gave Nayoung her signature smug grin.

Nayoung sneakily looked around as well, reminded that it’s the theatre club—house of _the_ gods and goddesses, which, by the way, does not include herself. So, Nayoung just rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Make it fast, there’s more to go.”

“Ooohhhh. Jealous, aren’t we?” Sejeong teases.

Nayoung glowers. “I used to think you were cool before we talked.”

“Is that a confession?” Sejeong grins wide. The girl sure loves to tease the hopeless girl. Nayoung just turned her back at her not forgetting to roll her eyes.

“Aren’t _you_ going to practice?” Sejeong asks before Nayoung could take a step away.

“You have no idea what an understudy is, do you?” Nayoung mocks and continued bringing more props.

\--

“Naooong~” Before Nayoung could even react, Sejeong has attached herself to Nayoung’s arm and there’s no point in struggling.

“That’s unnie to you!” Nayoung corrected. She belatedly found out that the girl is actually a year younger. “What're you being clingy for, kid?”

“You’re just a year older.”

“Still older,” she retorts.

“Whatever.” Sejeong continues to walk with her towards their building.

“Say, Nayoung,” Sejeong paused before mockingly adding, “unnie.” Sejeong started gripping on Nayoung. “If Hana-unnie’s going to make it to the play, what are you going to do? I mean, you practiced for the same role? You barely even fill in during practices.”

Nayoung pursed her lips, thinking. “I will still be singing with the chorus. Minor role but since I’m pretty, you’d have no trouble finding me.” Nayoung winks. “Don’t worry.” Nayoung learns that she can tease Sejeong, too. The girl lets her and she feels less insecure now than when they just met.

“Really?” Sejeong grimaces at Nayoung’s proud face. “It’s a pity though. You still practiced hard for the role.”

“Still practicing,” corrects Nayoung. “What do you know anyway? You haven’t been to the theatre lately,” Nayoung stated as a matter of fact, quite unaware of how resentful she might have sounded.

“Awwww. Miss me?”

Nayoung snorts. “You wish.”

Sejeong frowns before pouting. “District meet’s coming up so I need to gear up on practice. Coach Han always bails me out of detention.” Sejeong gave Nayoung a sly smile. “Perks.”

“Cheat,” says Nayoung, head shaking in pretend disappointment. “Good luck on the meet, though. When is it again?”

“Why? Are you watching?” Sejeong inquires looking a bit too expectant of a positive answer.

Nayoung smiled. “Maybe.”

\--

Nayoung is confused. She pins the blame on none other than Haebin, that pathetic use of a friend who planted a dangerous _dangerous_ idea in her head.

_“Does Sejeong like you?” Haebin whispers one time during practice, both of them looking at Sejeong painting the fake trees. “What’s she doing here being a slave?” Haebin raises suspicious but teasing brows at Nayoung. “Don’t think I don’t know about your secret dates. You’re a thing, aren’t you?”_

Nayoung badly wants to smash her head in the wall beside her bed. It’s 2AM and she’s still up replaying the conversation in her head. Of course, she denied the malicious accusation! That’s _God Sejeong_ they’re talking about. It’s not that the idea hasn’t crossed her mind yet, she admits. But that’s just her being ambitious. Besides, when she learned about Sejeong’s dating history through Suhyun (the school's no. 1 gossip girl), she found out she’s definitely not on the level of the girls the track star had dated. She’s dirt compared to them. Thinking about it now, her having the slightest thought that Sejeong might like her was really embarrassing. Thanks God she never had the courage to confront Sejeong about it because she will lose her dignity for a lifetime.

It’s 2AM and she’s thinking of that flirt, who goes by the name of Sejeong, who makes her heart swell with every little thing she does.

_“Oh, let me carry this for you.”_

_“Here,” Sejeong would say before giving her soda. “Got an extra.”_

_“Lunch with me, Naong?” Nayoung glares. “Unnie~”_

_“Pst. Your dress looks pretty.” Nayoung frowns. “Just the dress?” Sejeong smiles. “You, too.”_

_“Theatre at 5?”_

_“Jerry’s after practice?”_

_Kim Sejeong,_ Nayoung glares at the image of Sejeong in her head, smiling brightly like she wants to rival the sun. _I don’t even like you._

Well, of course, that’s a lie.

\--

Nayoung woke up especially early today. Sejeong would try and win a spot for the nationals and since she’s sure Sejeong will win, she thought it would be appropriate to give Sejeong a little something as congratulations—as a _friend_ , of course. _Nothing more._

So here she is, trying her best to bake cookies. (She thought it was easy, alright.)

Good thing their school is the host for this year’s meet; it wouldn’t take her long to reach the place. But here’s the problem, she’s currently on her third batch and is still failing to achieve an edible result.

“I told you self, just buy her a gift, a shirt or something.” Nayoung gritted her teeth, scolding herself for even thinking ‘I want to make it a little personal’. What bullcrap was that?

\--

 

Finally after the fifth try and watching the sun rise about an hour ago, Nayoung was able to bake edible cookies. It could’ve been better but she’s running out of time and she doesn’t want to miss the race.

“This should be okay,” Nayoung assures herself. “It’s just from a friend, anyway.” Nayoung carefully wraps the cookies. Okay. That’s something she’s good at. “If she doesn’t like it, then I’d eat it myself. Who cares.” Nayoung tried to prepare herself for the pending rejection.

Nayoung took a quick shower and hurried towards the field. The race hasn’t started yet but everything seems to be ready. Just in time, she breathes in.

“What took you so long?” Haebin inquires, removing the jacket she placed on the seat next to her to reserve it for Nayoung. “You almost missed your girlfriend’s race.”

“Shut up!” Nayoung huffs, annoyed.

“Ooohhh. Someone’s not denying it.” Haebin does not care if Nayoung’s not in the mood for her teasing. It’s called teasing for a reason.

Nayoung just rolled her eyes once more and resolved to pretend Haebin doesn’t exist. Instead, she focused her eyes on the field.

The players are lining up. There are 6 runners getting ready on the line. On the third lane was Sejeong, stretching her arms and taking a deep breath. Nayoung knew no amount of cheering will make Sejeong notice her but still, she joined when the students started cheering.

“God Sejeong! God Sejeong! God Sejeong!”

Normally, this would make Nayoung cringe but not this time. Sejeong worked hard for this, she knows. While she believes that Sejeong will make it through with ease (hell, she bagged golds during nationals!), there is still a teeny weeny bit of nervousness that rests within Nayoung.

A loud gunshot was heard and Nayoung wanted to shout but she couldn’t so she just followed Sejeong with her eyes. “You can do it,” she repeatedly chanted until the whole tournament ends.

\--

Haebin half-dragged, half-carried Nayoung down the field. “Come on. It’s just a simple congratulations!”

Nayoung was happy, of course. Sejeong just won in three categories but she suddenly feels shy, especially now that they’re nearing. She could see a lot of people flocking around Sejeong to congratulate her. Sejeong was smiling brightly and Nayoung wishes she could take a picture. _Well, isn’t she blinding?_

“Haebin, there’s a lot of people. I’m sure we can congratulate her once the chaos dies down,” Nayoung reasons, trying to sound half-hearted. Haebin sighed. It’s true, though. There’s no way they could get passed the school paper and the mob of Sejeong’s fans.

So, they waited. True enough, the people started dispersing slowly after a while. Haebin nudged Nayoung and they started walking towards Sejeong. Ten meters before reaching her, they saw a woman running towards Sejeong with a huge grin on her face. Nine meters away, the girl had launched herself to Sejeong for a tight hug. Haebin stopped walking and looked at Nayoung.

“Who’s that?” Haebin asked, arms crossed. Nayoung knows the girl from Suhyun’s gossips.

“Chungha.”

“Yeah. What I mean is, who is that?”

“Her ex, I think,” Nayoung looked away. “Maybe they got back together, I don’t know.”

Haebin stared at Nayoung and Nayoung could read her face. _And you?_

“I told you, we’re not a thing,” Nayoung spoke softly. They train their eyes back to the duo and saw Sejeong opening a paper bag. A gift, probably. From afar, Nayoung lip reads what the girl was saying.

“Go on, open it.”

Sejeong looks hesitant, Nayoung could tell. But she still opened it anyway.

“The ex is loaded,” Haebin comments. “That must have been expensive,” Haebin continued referring to the new running shoes in Sejeong’s hands.

“I’d just congratulate her some other time, Haebin. Let’s go.” Haebin did not protest anymore, feeling like she has an understanding of the situation before her.

But just before they could turn back, they heard Sejeong calling them.

“Naong! Haebin!”

Nayoung inhaled deeply and readied a smile before looking at the source of the voice. In the end, Haebin and Nayoung walked towards Sejeong and she met them halfway.

“Well, well, well. Guess who just won?” Sejeong brags with a huge grin. Nayoung feels uneasy inside but forced a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Congrats, kid.”

“Yeah. Congrats, Sejeong!” Haebin added.

“What’s that?” Sejeong furrowed her brows, looking at Nayoung. “You don’t sound happy for me.”

“It’s nothing.” Nayoung shrugs and forced a giggle. “The bet, remember? Guess I’d be broke this week.” Nayoung tried to inject the deal they had a week before even though she knew even then that she’d lost anyway.

Haebin keeps her mouth shut, letting the two interact in front of her.

“Sorry. Can’t help it.” Sejeong smiled sheepishly.

Nayoung pretended to look at her watch, trying to find a way to excuse herself. “Congrats again, Sejeong.” Nayoung closed her fist and used her thumb to point the building behind her. “But Haebin and I still got a class.” She glanced at Haebin, quietly begging her to agree. “Gotta go?”

“Sure.” Sejeong smiled once more, oblivious to whatever’s going on inside Nayoung’s head.

Nayoung’s two steps forward when she felt someone pulling her backpack.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s this?” Apparently, her bag was partly opened and Sejeong saw the mini basket of cookies inside. Not waiting for Nayoung’s response, she grabbed it. “Is this for me?” Sejeong assumes positively and began to untie the ribbon.

She takes a waft of the cookies. “Hmm… smells nice.”

Nayoung exhaled and smiled. “That’s mine,” she lied. “But since you’ve taken the liberty to claim it for yourself a.k.a. stole it, fine. Sure. It’s yours now.” Nayoung told herself she’d never reveal to anyone that she actually spent the whole morning baking those damned cookies.

Sejeong took a piece for herself and chewed on. Nayoung shakes her head repeatedly and started to walk back to the building with Haebin.

“Shaynks!” She heard Sejeong shouts, definitely munching the cookies.

Maybe Nayoung smiled but it was too quick for anyone to see.

 

\--

Nayoung failed to meet Sejeong after their encounter that morning. They were running a dress rehearsal and if Sejeong did try to contact her, she was too busy to notice. The rehearsal ended just 30 minutes before 12AM. It’s a good thing she lives near the school.

She fished her phone out of her bag and smiled a little when a little notification pops out. It was Sejeong.

Sedong :)  

5:27 PM                         Hey. Thanks for the cookies!

6:03 PM                         I couldn’t find the tag. Did you bake the cookies? *smirks*

7:08 PM                         Hey btw, I asked if I could enter the theatre before going home but the marshals                                                      said no. Something about rehearsal or something? You there?

8:09 PM                          Naong-unnie, see you tomorrow! Let’s celebrate! ^_^

Nayoung smiled a little and proceeded on walking. Reaching home, she saw her mom waiting for her at their living room and gestured towards the kitchen, probably asking her if she wants dinner. She just shook her head and muttered a small thank you. Upon reaching her room, she threw her bag in the chair, and plops down her bed belly first.

Tomorrow, there’s going to be a practice run of the play but with the understudies instead. Nayoung breathes in, contemplating whether she should invite Sejeong. The main play won’t be until next week but it is highly unlikely that she’d get to play considering that Hana’s on her last year and is probably looking forward to impress agencies. Nayoung just know this would be the only chance she’d get to play the role.

Sedong :)                                                

                          Hey, practice run @ 6PM. I’d play the lead. There’ll be no audience though. TT TT                                                  See you…                                                                                                                  12:05 AM

\--

Nayoung’s backstage along with the other actors. As an actor, Nayoung’s learned to fix herself up: hair, makeup, dress… it’s cheaper that way, too. Nayoung knows that this is just a practice run at an empty hall but she still wants to do her best. She can’t just mess up and say, “I’m just a replacement, anyway.” That’s unprofessional and Nayoung knows better than that.

She wakes up that morning with a confirmation of Sejeong’s attendance. While the audience are not really visible from the stage (damn the lights), it’s still nice to know that there will be some people watching. Mr. Yang allowed them to bring some friends and family as long as it won’t compromise the main play next week. She invited some of her friends. Her parents can’t make it but she promised them a recording. _Haebin, I’m counting on you._

“Everyone, standby!” Mr. Yang calls out loud. “The play will begin in 5 minutes.” Nayoung inhaled. _You can do it_ , she encouraged herself.

\--

“You did well.” Nayoung stood up and immediately bowed upon seeing her senior.

“Thank you, Ms. Hana. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Hana brushed her hand in the air. “Stop giving credit to other people, Nayoung. You did it all yourself. I was just being a good senior.”

“Nayoung!” a collective call came from the backstage entrance. Hana and Nayoung shifted their gaze and saw Nayoung’s friends making their way to them.

“I’d just leave you here with them. Congratulations, again.” Hana smiled and put her hands on top of Nayoung’s shoulder before proceeding the other way.

“I thought you said you won’t make it.” Nayoung squints at the sight of Mina.

“Did you really think I won’t?” Mina smiled an adorable smile that Nayoung couldn’t help but let it go.

“Fine, fine.” Nayoung eyes her friends. Haebin, Soyee, Sally, Heehyun, Chaeyeon, Hyeyeon and Mina all made it to the show. While she performed at mainly an empty hall, she told herself not to discount her effort and performance. She pulled her friends closer and initiated a group hug.

“Am I interrupting?” Nayoung’s face brightens as soon as she heard the voice. She pulled out from the hug and all her friends look at the approaching figure.

“God Sejeong?” Soyee whispered to Haebin with a hint of suspicion and disbelief but Haebin just raised her brows suggestively.

“Sedong!” Nayoung smiled widely at the sight. She smiled even more when Sejeong came forward with a bouquet of sunflower in hand. Nayoung failed to notice the look her friends are giving them until they all cooed. Nayoung blushed hard before mustering enough strength to glare at her friends.

“Congratulations!” Sejeong handed her the sunflower bouquet. Nayoung’s eyes, however, are trained at the smile on Sejeong’s lips.

\--

“You didn’t tell me there was a kiss involved.”

Sejeong offered to walk Nayoung home, insisting that it was late and Nayoung’s place is on the way to hers anyway. _(It isn’t.)_

“Pardon?” Nayoung said, not sure if she heard Sejeong correctly.

The sidewalk is empty with only the light from the street lamps and the moon to illuminate their figures.

“I said,” Sejeong breathes in. “You didn’t tell me there was a kiss involved.”

And so, she heard it right. _You didn’t tell me there was an ex involved either,_ Nayoung badly wants to retort but chewed her lips to hold it back.

“I didn’t? It’s a romantic play, didn’t I tell you? What did you expect?” Nayoung fails to hear the sound of sarcasm in her voice, the tone perhaps the effect of her thought beforehand.

“I don’t know? Peter defeating Hook? Kids running around? Never growing up? Welcome to Neverland?” Sejeong rolled her eyes. “Your play is fucking Peter Pan.”

Nayoung was taken aback by the sudden swearing and raising of voice. So, she countered in the same manner, “With a fucking twist! It’s a romantic play, I told you!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t expect that the twist you were saying were your tongues twisting together.”

“It’s barely even a kiss!” Nayoung snapped at Sejeong’s blatant exaggeration. In her defense, their lips barely touched.

“Oh was that just called lips touching then?” Sejeong responded sarcastically, not giving any care about how immature she sounds right now.

“God, Sejeong! I’m a theatre actress! What the fuck were you expecting?” Nayoung could feel her anger reach her head.

“More on acting, less on kissing?”

“It was one time and it was an act!” Nayoung suddenly got the air of the situation and tried to calm herself. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She stayed silent for a few more seconds, gathering enough patience before quietly muttering, “You’re being unreasonable.”

Nayoung’s reaction finally got to Sejeong. She paused and shook her head to herself, disappointed by how she snapped at Nayoung irrationally.

“You’re right,” Sejeong started, her tone falling with her remorseful gaze. “I’m being unreasonable. I’m sorry.”

Nayoung just continued walking, not acknowledging Sejeong’s apology. “I’m really sorry.” Sejeong quickens her pace, trying to match Nayoung’s sudden pick of speed.

Nayoung was still not having any of it. Sejeong suddenly had an outburst and for a moment, she did not listen to Nayoung’s explanation. Nayoung hates this because she doesn’t even know what just happened and why. Nayoung noticed the sudden fading of the steps of the other girl but didn’t bother to pause to ask why. _So, she’s letting me walk alone? Fine._

“I was jealous,” came Sejeong’s sudden confession loud enough for Nayoung to hear. Nayoung halted, trying to convince herself that what she just heard was right.

“I was jealous. I’m sorry.” Nayoung could sense Sejeong walking near her but she couldn’t bring herself to walk away. What is happening?

“Hey.” Nayoung felt Sejeong’s hand creeping up to hers, making her look up, and ultimately meeting the regretful gaze of the younger. “I’m really sorry. I was out of line. I was irrational. I am not in the right place to even feel that,” Sejeong said in one breathing.

Nayoung held Sejeong’s gaze, trying to read the humor in what’s happening, trying to wait for Sejeong to say she’s just joking and Nayoung could almost swear she’d be fine with it if it was because nothing’s making sense to her right now. Jealous? Sejeong’s jealous? It doesn’t make sense. One only gets jealous if they like- _Oh_. Nayoung could imagine a light bulb flickering when the thought finally hits her.

“I’m such a jerk,” Sejeong said, taking a step back from Nayoung, letting go of the older’s hand. “This is not how I wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me what exactly?” Nayoung dared her to say. She needs to hear it before she slaps herself to wake up because nothing seems real. Sejeong freezes, eyes locking on Nayoung’s gaze, and saw the older girl not backing down at her challenge.

“Remember that campus fair last year?” Nayoung furrowed her brows, not understanding where this conversation is going.

“Right.” Sejeong inhaled before smiling. “You were selling juice drinks and burgers along with the other theatre kids. You guys were really having a good time selling your products but most importantly, selling your club.” Sejeong takes a step closer. “That was the first time I saw you and I remembered you since.”

Nayoung was silent, trying to rake her brain for a single memory of Sejeong stopping by their booth. There was none.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Sejeong chuckles. “It’s okay. _I really don’t make a lasting impression._ ”

Nayoung didn’t miss how Sejeong used her exact words.

“But you do. I remember you.”

“I’m sorry but how does this answer my question?” Nayoung cut the nostalgia.

“You really are dense sometimes, you know?” Sejeong lightly knock Nayoung’s forehead.

Nayoung winces, annoyed. “Hey! You-”

“I like you.”

It was Nayoung’s turn to freeze as she waits for her brain to process what Sejeong just uttered.

“But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I heard you’re really not into gi-”

“I like you, too.” Nayoung didn’t even think of her response as it came naturally after she digested the words of the track star. Sejeong stopped and stared at the girl, perhaps wanting her to clarify what she just said. “I said, I like you, too.” Nayoung repeated, this time completely aware of her words.

“But Hana-unnie said-”

“I like you.” Nayoung said one more time, looking straight into Sejeong’s eyes, wanting the younger girl to just drop her argument. Sejeong sighs in defeat, bringing her body closer to Nayoung, reaching both of her hands.

“I heard,” Sejeong giggles before wearing her smug grin while looking at the actress. Nayoung could feel her face going red after realizing how many times she just said the words ‘I like you’ to the younger girl. She didn’t sound desperate, did she? Wait. She wasn’t even the one who confessed first!

“You’re blushing,” Sejeong teased, her thumbs brushing on the older girls cheeks.

“Stop it,” Nayoung reprimands, trying her best to avoid Sejeong’s gaze.

“But you look cute when you’re shy,” Sejeong continued to tease. Nayoung inhaled deeply before meeting Sejeong’s eyes, glaring.

“You’re short,” Nayoung counter-tease after realizing the position they’re in.

“You know why?” Sejeong whispered, her hands placed firmly in Nayoung’s cheeks.

“So, I could tiptoe when I do this.” Sejeong closed her eyes and placed her weight on her toes as she pulls Nayoung closer, bringing their lips together. Upon understanding the situation, Nayoung placed her hand on Sejeong’s waist, pushing her down to her heel, not breaking the kiss.

\--

“So, why did Chungha give you a gift?” Nayoung raised her eyebrows at Sejeong who’s happily eating her snacks.

“Ah,” Sejeong took another bite of the burger. “She told me my,” Sejeong paused, hesitant to use the following word. “F-fans contributed to buy me shoes and they asked her to give it to me since we are close.” Sejeong saw the shift in Nayoung’s gaze, her arms folded. “Were close. We were close,” she corrected.

“And the girl’s number from the café?”

“Huh?” Sejeong took a moment to remember. “Oh! That… I just find it rude to throw away her number. I wouldn’t feel good if I see you do that to me, you know. I never texted her, I swear.” Sejeong looked at Nayoung with a small smile, slightly amused seeing her girlfriend getting worked up over things of the past. “Anything else you’d like to know?”

Nayoung rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Hey, lovebirds! You done yet?” Haebin called mockingly from the gate. “Nayoung’s needed backstage.”

Sejeong gave Nayoung a kind smile. “Do well!”

Sejeong successfully breaks Nayoung’s front when she grinned widely. “Thanks! I’ll see you after the play!”

“Keep those lips to yourself.” Sejeong added as Nayoung takes her step. Nayoung paused from her tracks and looked back at Sejeong.

“You dated an actress,” Nayoung starts. “You should cut me some slack, don’t you think?”

Sejeong frowns. Nayoung was right. She’s being irrational once again. Nayoung sighs upon seeing her girlfriend ( _her girlfriend!_ ) look dejected. She leans closer to Sejeong’s ear and whispered, “You do know what a real kiss is, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to this ship and i've read all the najeong fanfics and i'm bored and i don't know what to do and it took me a long time to actually finish this since i was too eager when i started but doesn't know how to end it and i'm sorry about the errors you may have found because i just really want to get this done and over with i proceeded on posting this without proofreading and i haven't written in a long while and i'm not really a good writer so what i'm trying to say is thank you for reading this mediocre attempt of a fanfic and all hail ongdong


End file.
